


show you i love you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hint of Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Soft & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times when Mark and Donghyuck try to show their love for each other through small actions, and one time when they finally vocalize their feelings.





	show you i love you

### Work Text:

**1.**

Mark is tired. He drags himself to the door of his and Donghyuck’s apartment, opens it and steps inside. The apartment is dark, save for the faint illumination gleaming from the living room. Donghyuck must be watching television.

Tuesdays are usually like this. Mark has lectures all day until the evening and then he has to still make the bus ride back home. That means he’s home pretty late and always worn out by the day. Donghyuck has usually been at home for hours at that point. They have quite different schedules when it comes to school.

Mark takes his shoes off and walks to the living room. He can see the familiar tuft of dark-brown hair peeking from behind the back rest of the couch.

“Sometimes I really regret letting you convince me to become your roommate and live here in the middle of nowhere”, Mark huffs as he plops down next to the younger on the couch. They could live in the university dormitories but Donghyuck doesn’t want to share a kitchen and a bathroom with random people. So now they’re living somewhere at the outskirts of the city so that they can afford the rent of a three-room apartment.

“No, you don’t”, the younger answers happily and reaches to take a candy out of the bag he has on the small table in front of the couch.

He’s right, Mark really doesn’t.

“Whatever”, Mark mumbles, “What are we watching?” he then asks. Mark really likes this, just watching television with Donghyuck. Simply spending time with his best friend, his favorite person in the world.

Donghyuck doesn’t get to answer before Mark has turned his eyes to the TV and let out a groan. It’s again the disgustingly boring and unrealistic drama the younger likes to watch for some reason. Donghyuck turns his attention from the screen to Mark again, a slightly confused expression on his face.

“I mean, we can always watch something else...”, the younger proposes.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Mark says quickly, “It’s not that bad”, he continues, “And you like it, so...”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely”, Mark smiles, “Now, quickly tell me what has happened in this episode before I got here”, he then encourages the younger. Donghyuck’s face lightens up and he starts to tell Mark all the oh-so-interesting plot twists that have somehow had the time to happen in that one episode already. It’s endearing for Mark to see how enthusiastic the younger is about this.

When Donghyuck has gotten the older updated, they settle to watch the drama. But suddenly Mark’s stomach makes a loud rumble. Mark realizes he last ate way before his last two lectures, which was hours and hours ago.

He automatically reaches for the candies Donghyuck has on the table in front of them, since they are the closest food available. But just as he’s about to take one, Donghyuck swats his hand away.

“Hands off, you’re not eating candy to an empty stomach. You will just start feeling sick”, the younger scolds him.

Mark sighs dramatically but relents then, “Fine. You’re probably right”, he gets up from the couch, “I’m gonna go make myself something proper”

“I cooked dinner earlier, there’s some of it in the fridge for you. Heat it up for yourself”

“Thanks, you’re the best”, Mark smiles and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair before walking to the kitchen.

“Don’t I know that!” he hears the younger exclaim.

  
\----------

  
**2.**

“Shit, shit, shit!” Mark hisses when he wakes up and checks the time from his phone. He has exactly twelve minutes until his bus leaves. Of course this had to happen on the one day he can’t miss his lecture.

Mark jumps out of the bed and throws on the closest clothes he can find. He takes his studying material from the table, stuffing them to his backpack before running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to wash his face. Then he rushes to the kitchen to grab anything to eat on the bus, before making a beeline towards the front door.

Mark tries to be as quiet as possible, since Donghyuck is still sleeping because he has his lectures only later in the day. But you can only be so quiet when in a hurry. Just as Mark is trying to get his shoes on without properly opening the shoelaces, a sleepy Donghyuck steps out of his room. He walks closer to Mark, looking slightly irritated but more so surprised.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the bus stop in...”, the younger checks the time from his phone, “two minutes?”

“Yes. Bye!” Mark exclaims and flees out of the door.

Somehow Mark makes it to the bus and to his lecture in time. He feels relief running through his veins as he sits down in the lecture hall and lets himself fully concentrate on the teaching.

It’s only when the first lecture ends that Mark realizes something. He has a very important presentation to hold in his next lesson. Which starts in 27 minutes. And suddenly Mark doesn’t remember if he grabbed his flash drive, where the presentation is in, with him before leaving home.

Cold sweat starts to form on Mark’s back as he opens his backpack and goes through it. The flash drive isn’t there. Of course it isn’t. Mark was in such a hurry that he didn’t even remember the presentation, let alone to take the freaking flash drive with him.

Mark wants to kick himself. Was this particular presentation really the right time to be acting old-school and use a flash drive instead of saving the work to cloud like normal people do? Now Mark has to face the scariest professor on campus to tell her that he can’t hold his presentation today. Just great.

Mark exits the lecture hall, a sour expression on his face. To his huge surprise, he’s met with the sight of Donghyuck waiting for him in the corridor. Mark’s confused. The younger has his first lecture only at noon and it’s ten am now. Why is he here already?

Donghyuck smiles at Mark and then raises his hand so that the older can see what he’s holding. It’s Mark’s flash drive. Mark can’t almost believe it. The younger came to the campus two hours too early, just to bring Mark’s flash drive.

Mark walks up to Donghyuck and straight on engulfs the younger to a hug, “You’re a lifesaver”, he mumbles against Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck laughs and they pull away from the hug. He hands the flash drive to Mark.

“I went to your room because I was pretty sure you would forget something important since you left in a hurry. And I was right. I thought I should bring this to you since I know how important your presentation is”, the younger explains.

Mark takes the flash drive and puts it to his pocket, “Thank you”, he says with the most sincerity he has ever possessed.

“What would you do without me?”, Donghyuck asks jokingly, shaking his head a little.

“Die, probably”, Mark answers. He’s not even kidding.

“Probably”, Donghyuck laughs.

“So, what are you gonna do now before your first lesson?” Mark then asks.

“I thought I'd head to the library and get on with my assignments”

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll walk you there before my next lesson starts”, Mark says and tugs Donghyuck moving. The younger smiles brightly at him.

  
\----------

  
**3.**

Mark steps inside the apartment and kicks the door closed after himself. He doesn’t take his shoes off and instead walks straight to the kitchen, while carrying a heavy bag of groceries with the both of his hands.

Donghyuck is in the kitchen, as well as Jaemin and Renjun. They seem to be doing some kind of project, or at least Donghyuck and Renjun are. Jaemin is going through his phone while chattering enthusiastically about something. They all raise their eyes to Mark when the oldest stumbles to the kitchen with the heavy bag.

“Hey Mark!” Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck greet Mark almost simultaneously. Mark puts the bag down on the kitchen counter and sighs in relief.

“Hey guys. What are you up to?”

“Donghyuck and I are working on a project and Jaemin is here to distract us”, Renjun tells calmly, like this was an everyday thing. Mark nods and turns to unpack the groceries. There are foods, some cleaning products, toilet paper and a bottle of nail polish in the bag, which he takes all out and sets on the kitchen counter before starting to move them to their respective places.

“Since when do you use nail polish?” Jaemin asks curiously, eying the small bottle on the kitchen counter. Renjun and Donghyuck turn their attention to it as well. The nail polish is light blue colored and sparkling. Very pretty.

“Oh, I don’t”, Mark says and takes the bottle to his hand, “It’s for Donghyuck”

“For me?” Donghyuck asks surprised.

“Well, yeah. I was at the convenience store and saw this, and it just reminded me of you and I was pretty sure you don’t have this color but you would like it, so I bought it for you..”, Mark explains, suddenly feeling a bit shy under the intent gazes of the three pairs of eyes.

Donghyuck gets up from his chair and walks up to Mark who hands him the nail polish. The younger takes the bottle, eying it in his hand for a moment before raising his gaze back to Mark again.

“It’s perfect, thank you so much!” the younger says, smiling widely while his eyes are sparkling with joy. He looks like Mark had just bought him a car or something instead of a small bottle of nail polish.

“I’m glad you like it”, Mark smiles shyly and then he turns to continue with the groceries. Donghyuck walks back to the table, already opening the bottle to paint his nails with the new nail polish.

Renjun and Jaemin share a knowing look.

  
\----------

  
**4.**

Mark is writing an essay in his room when the front door is being opened and closed. He’s just about to shout a greeting to Donghyuck, when he hears the younger running to his own room and slamming the door violently closed after himself. Mark jumps up from his chair, immediately feeling worried.

Mark knocks on the door of the younger’s bedroom, “Donghyuck?” he asks carefully. He waits for a while, but doesn’t get an answer.

“Donghyuck, can I come in?” Mark then asks. This time the answer comes immediately.

“No”

“Please?”

“No. Go away. I want to be alone”, Donghyuck’s voice is wavering which means that he’s probably crying. Mark’s insides twist.

Mark waits only for a moment, before he says, “Donghyuck, I’m coming in”. Then he slowly turns the door handle and opens the door. The room is dim lit, Donghyuck hasn’t bothered to open the curtains properly before leaving to campus today.

The younger is sitting on his bed, back facing Mark, as he’s trying to quickly wipe his eyes dry after hearing the door opening. Mark walks up to the bed and sits down next to Donghyuck.

“I said I wanted to be alone”, Donghyuck complains with a weak voice.

“Well, I can’t just stand out there knowing that you’re crying here”, Mark says. He drapes his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulls the younger to his lap, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

Mark hums and raises his one hand to softly run his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. The younger immediately relaxes a bit. It doesn’t take long for him to give in and start talking again.

“It’s just... I already have so many assignments and projects to do, but there just keeps on coming more and more and they are too challenging and I don’t have the time or the energy to do all of them, and then I'm just going to fall behind and fail all my courses”, Donghyuck starts pouring out in one breath.

“Donghyuck, breathe”

The younger takes a deep breath before continuing, “And I haven’t been sleeping very well lately so I’m tired and it’s challenging to concentrate and it just feels like there’s too much happening all at once”, his voice starts to waver again. Mark instinctively tightens his hold of the younger.

“And on top of all that, I had a fight with Jaemin today. He got so angry with me”, Donghyuck starts to cry again, ”I know you all think that I'm always being mean on purpose but it’s not true. I’m not trying to be mean”

“Nobody thinks you’re being mean on purpose”, Mark says immediately. He moves his hand from Donghyuck’s hair to wipe the tears from his cheeks, “You and Jaemin both just have a sharp tongue sometimes. I’m sure he didn’t mean whatever he said to you. You’ll work things out in no time, like you always do”

“And like you said, you’re tired. Everything feels twice as big and difficult when you’re tired. I’m sure you won’t fail your courses. Just do the assignments one by one and remember that you don’t have to get the best grade, you just need to pass them. Okay?” Mark holds an eye contact with Donghyuck until he sees the younger giving him a small nod.

“And don’t hesitate to ask my help with anything, okay?”, Mark gets another nod from Donghyuck.

“Good. Now, take a nap. Your assignments can wait until you’ve gotten some sleep”, Mark says then and moves the younger from his lap. Donghyuck obediently lays down on the mattress. Mark gets up from the bed.

“I’ll order some takeout for us to eat later”, the older says and walks towards the door.

“Okay”, Donghyuck answers. Just as Mark’s about to exit the younger’s room, he hears Donghyuck’s quiet voice again.

“Thanks, Mark”

Mark turns a bit a and smiles at the younger, “Anytime”

  
\----------

  
**5.**

“Donghyuck, how do I look?” Mark asks when he walks out of his bedroom and to the living room where the younger is playing on his phone. Mark’s wearing dark blue jeans, a white and black striped t-shirt, and a black blazer. Donghyuck looks up from his phone and runs his eyes over Mark’s torso.

“Great. Casual yet stylish. What’s the occasion?”

“I’m going to a fancy restaurant with my mom. And her new boyfriend”, Mark grimaces.

Donghyuck makes a sound of understanding.

“Apparently this guy is ‘the one’”, Mark continues and tries not to sound so bored.

“Aren’t they always”, Donghyuck muses and gets up from the couch.

Mark hums in agreement and then asks, “So, I look okay?”

“Are you trying to seduce this new boyfriend of your mother?"

Mark gives Donghyuck an unamused look, “No”, then he sighs, “You know how my mom is”. Mark loves his mother, he really does, but sometimes she’s just... too much.

“Yeah, I do”, Donghyuck grimaces, “But seriously, you look great. You always do”, the younger then continues.

Mark flushes a little at the words and the sincerity in Donghyuck’s voice. He mutters a shy thank you to the younger. Then he checks the time from his phone and realizes that he has to get going if he doesn’t want to be late. Which he really doesn’t.

“Anyways, I gotta run. I’ll see you later!” Mark says. He goes to put his shoes on and then exits the apartment. He heads towards the metro station.

Just as Mark takes a seat in the metro, he hears his phone beep. He takes it out from his pocket and opens the screen. There’s a new text message from Donghyuck.

_From: Hyuck_  
_You’ve got this!! There will be a tub of ice cream and a HIMYM marathon waiting for you when you get back!_

Mark smiles widely and texts a quick response.

Throughout the evening Mark gets short encouraging and funny texts from Donghyuck. He checks them whenever his mom’s attention is drawn to somewhere else. The texts never fail to lift his mood up.

He’s so lucky to have the younger in his life.

  
\----------

  
**\+ 1**

The movie ends and the credits start to roll on the screen.

“I think it’s time for us to get going”, Jeno says and gets up from the couch, stretching a bit in the process. A chorus of tired agreements echo in the living room of Mark’s and Donghyuck’s apartment.

Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung and Chenle have for years had the tradition to have a movie night together around once a month. Nowadays it’s more like once every two months, since everyone is so busy with their studies and lives, but they are still keen on keeping the tradition going.

Jaemin and Renjun who have been sitting on the couch as well, follow Jeno’s example and get up. Jisung who’s been sitting on the floor, nudges the almost-sleeping Chenle on the armchair. Chenle looks a bit irritated but starts to gather himself anyway.

Often the boys will still talk and joke around after the movie, but today everyone seems to be too tired. The darkness of the living room, accompanied by the quietness of the apartment building, are adding to the drowsy feeling surrounding everyone.

Mark and Donghyuck have been watching the movie while lying on a thin mattress placed on the floor. Mark has been stealing glances of the younger next to him; the way his eyes flutter closed and open again, as he’s about doze off at any moment. And how there’s a slight redness on his cheeks due to the warm air in the cramped living room.

Everyone except Donghyuck get up. Mark sees his friends to the hallway and watches as they quietly put their shoes and jackets on. They all share goodbyes and then Mark closes the front door.

He goes back to the living room. Donghyuck is sleeping on the thin mattress on the floor. He’s lying on his stomach; he has his arms under his head and his cheek is cutely squished against them. Mark smiles at the sight as he walks closer.

“Donghyuck”, Mark says with a hushed voice and nudges the younger lightly. Donghyuck scrunches his face a bit, “Donghyuck you need to move to your bed”, Mark continues and nudges him again.

“Just let me sleep here”, the younger whines sleepily.

“No. You’ll get cold in the middle of the night and your back will hurt in the morning”

Donghyuck shushes at Mark and turns his face away from the older. Mark lets out a laugh and nudges Donghyuck yet again. The younger groans.

“Fine”, Donghyuck huffs, “Help me up”, he raises to a sitting position and Mark takes a hold of his hands. Then the older pulls him up from the floor. Donghyuck rubs his eyes a bit and then looks around in the dark living room. His eyes eventually stop at Mark in front of him and despite of him being in the verge of falling asleep, he suddenly smiles brightly at the older.

Mark’s insides feel warm at the sight, “You should go continue your sleep”, he then whispers at the younger.

“Yeah. And you should go start yours”, Donghyuck whispers back.

Mark nods. The two of them walk to the doors of their respective bedrooms. Before opening his door, Mark turns to look at Donghyuck who’s just about to enter his room.

Something about the moment just feels right.

“Hey, Donghyuck”

The younger turns to look at Mark, “Yeah?”

“I love you”

Mark can see the smile forming on Donghyuck’s lips, even across the dark room, “I love you too”, the younger says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Mark”, Donghyuck whispers and then steps into his room.

“Goodnight”, Mark whispers before entering his own room as well.

  
Everything shifts a little that night. Not too much, but just enough for everything to finally fall into the right place.

Mark wakes up to the feeling of Donghyuck’s chest pressed against his back and the younger’s arms wrapped around his waist. Donghyuck’s breathing comes in contact with the skin on Mark’s neck in steady, calm puffs. It sends the slightest, most enjoyable shivers through the older’s body.

Eventually Donghyuck moves a little and that’s a cue for Mark to do the same. He turns around, so that he’s facing the younger. Donghyuck’s drowsy eyes are fluttering open and slowly registering Mark’s carefully smiling face in front of him. The younger’s lips form into a small smile as well.

"Hey”, Mark whispers.

“Hey”, Donghyuck whispers back.

They look at each other for a moment. Then Mark leans closer and presses a light kiss on the younger’s lips. He somehow knows that he can do that now.

“So, is it safe to assume that we’re boyfriends now?” Donghyuck asks when they pull away from the kiss.

“Yes”, Mark grins.

“Freaking finally!” Donghyuck exclaims and lets out a relieved laugh.

Mark laughs as well and then he gives the younger another quick kiss.

Freaking finally indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
